Give Him Up
by 24QueenMo
Summary: Abby is grown up and now dating Joey Lockheart. Jay tries to tell her that maybe "Mr. Perfect" isn't perfect. Song-fic, based off the song Give Him Up. One-shot. AU
1. Chapter 1

**All right, this is my second 16 Wishes fic. It's my first song fic as well, so it kind of lame. Anyway, just read and review. Note: The first person is Jay's POV. Then if there's third POV it's either Abby or Joey. **

_She's crying on the phone  
Everyday it's the same  
But she'll never know  
He's lying  
He's not alone at the bar, grinding hard with another hoe_

"I don't know where he is, Jay!" Abby wails.

"I'm sorry, Abby, but I don't know where he is, either," I tell her. I have a good guess, but I'm not going to tell her. She's been talking on the phone with me for the past hour. It's getting late and she's worried about him. The "him" is Joey Lockheart. You know that singer/actor dude who Abby is dating. Yup, that's my life in a nutshell. I'm in love with a girl who is in love with a guy who doesn't love her at all. Confusing much? No. It's really simple. She's just a denying fool. She actually thinks that Joey would love her. Not that I don't think she could get a boyfriend. It's just that I think that he's not her type.

"I—" She stops talking. I start to wonder why.

_So wasted  
He stumbles in  
Throws the keys on the couch  
Acting innocent  
She won't ask  
Where he's been  
Just wants a kiss from his lips  
'Cause she misses him_

I can hear someone walking in. I'm guessing it's Joey. I groan inwardly. I was sort of wishing that he wasn't coming home.

"Be right back," she whispers, setting down the phone.

I can hear them loud and clear, talking.

"Baby, where were you?" Abby demands.

"You know," Joey says, his speech slurred. He was drunk, lovely. (Please note sarcasm.) "I've just had to work late."

"Again?"

"Yes, Babe, that's how movies work."

"I thought you said you had to work at the studio."

He pauses.

Ha, she caught him.

"I did. I'm singing a song in the movie, so I had to go to rehearse," he says.

That fucker. How dare he? She is so stupid to believe _that_ lie.

"Okay," she says.

What the hell? How can she just believe that asshole? Why does she give in so quickly is a better question.

"All right, honey, I'm going to bed." I hear Joey stomp to their bedroom.

She was the moron. Not me. Well, I can be a moron. I was the one who let her slip out of my fingers. After high school, I said I wanted to be a photographer. She wanted to move to New York and work on being a fashion designer. I said I couldn't keep up with that. She said fine. And here we are. Two years later. I don't have a girlfriend. I keep waiting for her to come back to me, but it's too late. I lost my chance. But that doesn't mean I can't try. I gently try to persuade her to come back, but she won't.

I hear the footsteps coming towards the phone.

"Hey, Jay, I'm sorry, but I have to run," she says, and then hangs up. Damn it. She doesn't even say "goodbye." I guess getting some from a man-whore is more important then me. God, I hate my life.

I sit down in my shabby apartment. I hate it here. I crack open a beer and think about what went wrong.

_All this time  
__It kills me  
This is the game that plays away  
He's gonna cheat  
Night after night  
Another girl, another drink  
She doesn't see that she should be with me  
She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up,  
She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up,  
She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up,  
She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up,  
She's gotta give him,  
G-g-g-give him up_

I feel as if I'm slowly dying. Like someone is stabbing me and I'm bleeding at the puncture wound. I let out a loud cry. That probably broke the usually near silent place I live. I look around. I have to go to bed. It's nearly five in the morning. I shake my head and go to bed.

_He wakes up  
To go to work  
Takes his keys, his CDs  
And a Gucci shirt  
He's practiced and well rehearsed  
Every line by design in the mirror first_

Joey takes one last glance at Abby while she's sleeping in their bed. How clueless she is. Tonight his usually shenanigans are going to come into play. It goes something like this: He says he has to go to "work." Instead, he goes to the hottest clubs in Hollywood and meets different girls. Always different bars, of course, he couldn't be caught at the same bar twice. That's how he met Abby. She was just your stupid girl who met him. He fucked her; he enjoyed it so much that he wanted to do it again and again, so she moved in with him. Now he likes to think of her as his live-in prostitute. He laughs at that. He shakes his head once more and walks out, not to come back for a while.

_She's dressed up  
It's Friday night  
Sitting home, all alone  
Hoping he's alright,  
He calls her,  
He's working late  
She's never thought that he's got another dirty date_

Abby sits quietly and reads a book. Joey just called her to say he's running late again. Maybe that's you have to deal with if you're dating a rockstar-turned-actor. She thinks about her job as a fashion designer. It wasn't going as planed. Maybe she should have stayed home. Maybe she should have stayed with Jay. But she wouldn't have met Joey. Yeah, that's it. Everything is going to work out. She's with her dream boyfriend. Except that she's going to collage to be a librarian. But she could be one back home with Jay.

_No, Abby_, she told herself. _You can't think about Jay anymore. He's not part of your life anymore_.

_He's not a part of your life anymore. He's not a part of your life anymore_. Those words haunt her. But he's supposed to be. He's supposed to be with her.

She looks at the clock. It's nearly eleven.

"Time to go to bed," she says aloud. With that, she walks to her bedroom and falls asleep.

_All this time  
All this time  
It kills me  
This is the game that plays away,  
He's gonna cheat  
Night after night,  
Another girl, another drink  
She doesn't see that she should be with me  
She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up,  
She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up,  
She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up,  
She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up,  
She's gotta give him,  
G-g-g-give him up_

I can't take this much longer. I call her everyday. I call her every night. Can't she see how much I love her? And if this douche bag really loved her, he would have married her by now. I watch the tabloids. (It's sad, I know.) I see what they see. I know they're usually wrong, but this time they're right. Joey Lockheart is cheating on Abby Jenson.

In other sad news, since my job as a photographer isn't working out well, I'm quitting. I just joined the air force today. (They're smarting then the army.) If I die, who cares? I mean, my family's dead. (Car-crash.) I feel dead half the time. So, why not be dead all the time?

_They say come what may,  
But I can't seem to get you off my mind,  
They say come what may,  
But I can't let you fall for every line  
They say come what may,  
But I can't watch while you forgive him,  
Every-time,  
Every-time  
_

I just have one more thing on my bucket list. It's something that's been nagging at me for years and years. And it's to tell her the truth. See, I've held back my theory of Joey cheating on her. Why? Because I'm not sure it's entirely true. But I've hinted to her she might want to see what "Mr. Perfect" is doing. Now I'm going to let her have it.

*I*I*I*I*

"My God, Abby!" I yell. "Can't you see what I've been trying to tell you the past few years?"

"Yes, but I don't believe you. Joey would never cheat on me," says Abby.

"You're oblivious." I shake my head. "I just wanted to tell you my theory that is probably true. Whatever, you just keep staying with him."

"Yes, I will."

I start to walk out the door, but I hesitate a moment. "Goodbye, Abby," I say and walk out of the room. I don't hear anything, only the dull thuds my footsteps make.

_This is the game that plays away,  
He's gonna cheat  
Night after night,  
Another girl, another drink  
She doesn't see that she should be with me,  
She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up,  
This is the game that plays away  
He's gonna cheat  
Night after night  
Another girl, another drink  
She doesn't see that she should be with me,  
She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up  
She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up  
She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up  
She's gotta give him, g-g-give him up  
She's gotta give him,  
G-g-g-give him up._

_Give Him Up _by_ Faber Drive._

**This is un-edited. Sorry for any mistakes I made. I'll fix them later.  
16 Wishes: I love it.  
Harriet the Spy: It was okay.  
StarStruck: I hate it! (Please, tell me why.)  
One last thing, I might continue it if anyone wants a happier ending. (But you have to tell me to get one.) **


	2. Auther's Note

So I think I'm going to continue _Give Him Up_. I just need some time to write the other chapter(s). I have an idea about what I'm going to write. But I'm going to change the name and the summery. So, yeah. Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter up in the next month, but until then . . .

24QueenMo


End file.
